Underworld: Blood Wars
Underworld: Blood Wars is a 2017 film starring Kate Beckinsale, Theo James, Lara Pulver, Tobias Menzies, Bradley James, Peter Andersson, James Faulkner, Clementine Nicholson, Daisy Head, Oliver Stark and Charles Dance, directed by Anna Foerster, written by Cory Goodman and produced by David Kern, Gary Lucchesi, Tom Rosenberg, Len Wiseman and Richard S. Wright. Plot The remaining vampire covens are on the verge of annihilation by the Lycans. Both species are searching for Selene: the vampires seek justice for the death of Viktor, while the Lycans, led by Marius, intend to use her to locate Eve, whose blood holds the key to building an army of vampire-werewolf hybrids. Semira, a council member of the Eastern Coven, tells Thomas she wants Selene to be granted clemency and to train the coven's neophyte Death Dealers. She asks Thomas to plead Selene's case before the full council; the plea is successful and the council reluctantly agrees to a pardon in exchange for Selene's help. Selene arrives with David. Semira has Varga, her ally and lover, poison Selene and slaughter the trainees, framing Selene for the atrocity. With Selene in her power, Semira begins draining her blood, which she intends to drink to steal her power. Thomas and David attempt a rescue, but are attacked by Semira and Varga. Thomas is killed, but David and Selene escape. The pair takes refuge at the Nordic Coven, pursued by Alexia, an Eastern Coven vampire dispatched by Semira. At Var Dohr, the Nordic Coven stronghold, Elder Vidar reveals that David is the son of High Elder Amelia, and thus the legitimate heir to the Eastern Coven. Meanwhile, Alexia has told Marius, who is secretly her lover, that Selene is going to the Nordic Coven. Marius and his Lycans attack that coven. Selene and David fight alongside the Nordic vampires, who are led by Vidar's daughter Lena. Selene engages Marius in single combat, but he is too powerful in werewolf form, and she is stabbed by Alexia. Marius demands to know Eve’s location, but Selene insists she does not know; Alexia confirms this after tasting blood from her sword. Marius sounds the retreat. Selene deliberately slides herself under the now broken ice of the lake, telling herself that this is the 'path'. At the Eastern Coven, Semira drinks the blood taken from Selene. Alexia returns and informs Semira of the attack at the Nordic Coven. Semira kills her, telling her that she knew of Alexia's treachery, and that she had acted precisely as Semira had planned. David returns to the Eastern Coven, where he presents himself as its rightful heir and denounces Semira. Even Varga deserts her, saying his loyalty is to the rightful leader of the coven. She is led off to be imprisoned in the dungeons. The coven comes under attack by Marius and his forces. The Lycans blow holes in the castle's walls, letting in sunlight and killing some vampires. David continues fighting, only to find himself face to face with Marius. Selene suddenly reappears, now Nordic in appearance and wearing a coat over her Death Dealer uniform. (It is later revealed she had been resurrected by the Nordic Coven after undergoing the ritual of passing to the sacred world, and had received new powers, including enhanced speed.) She swiftly begins dispatching the Lycans, as the Nordic Coven, again led by Lena, joins the fight. As Selene makes her way through the castle, Semira escapes from her cell and kills the dungeon guards. Selene and David find Marius, but David is waylaid by Semira. As Marius and Selene's fight continues, a drop of Marius's blood lands on Selene's lips and she is suddenly flooded by blood memories of Marius finding Michael. She sees Marius capturing Michael, then slitting his throat to collect his blood and consume it. To counter her despair that Michael is dead, she bites her own wrist, accessing her own blood memories of time spent with Michael, Eve, and David. Although Marius has transformed, Selene rips out his spine, killing him instantly. Meanwhile, David manages to kill Semira while she is distracted with glee that sunlight is harmlessly falling on her. He shows Marius's severed head to the Lycans and calls on them to collect their wounded and go. In the aftermath, Selene, David, and Lena are chosen as new Elders. It is revealed that after her resurrection at the Nordic Coven, Selene was reunited with Eve, who had been following her mother through their telepathic link, as she had anticipated. __FORCETOC__ Category:2017 films Category:January 2017 films Category:English-language films Category:Saami-language films Category:American films